Mozaik Role
by Spica M
Summary: AU. Tom Riddle era una amenaza para el mundo, ya sea si tiene magia o no. Un Tom Riddle completamente muggle escala contra el mundo hasta obtener todo lo que quería.


**Disclaimer:** Si algo de esto me perteneciera, este fic tendría una mejor narrativa.

Dedicado al grupo "El Lado Oscuro de la Fama" y a Gema Talerico por darme la idea y la inspiración.

* * *

 **Mozaik Role**

Tom Riddle sabía que era diferente a todos los demás niños del orfanato. Sabía que podía mirarlos a todos desde la distancia y no sentir remordimiento en dañarlos o en causarles dolor. No le molestaba haber colgado al conejo de Billy Stubbs o haber asustado a Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop en la cueva. Le molestaba que la matrona les dijera a todos los potenciales padres adoptivos que él era el demonio. No tenía ningún derecho de mantenerlo en el orfanato cuando él tenía un futuro mucho más grande que todos ellos juntos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los padres adoptivos lo quería. Tom no los necesitaba a ninguno de ellos.

La educación primaria publica dejaba mucho que desear, pero no era algo tan importante para Tom en ese momento, podía aprender todo lo que quería y mucho más por su cuenta. Pero debía mantener su imagen como un niño perfecto para que los maestros desconfíen de la Señora Cole y pueda salir de ese horrible agujero lo más pronto posible.

Con unas excelentes calificaciones, cumplió los once años y su caja de trofeos estaba guardada en su armario junto a los libros que tomó de la biblioteca. Tenía un plan.

La educación media publica tenia tantos vacíos como la educación primaria, llenarlos no era tan complicado y tampoco mantener la apariencia del pobre niño huérfano que es todo un genio y amable en la escuela. Era sencillo cuando sabía cómo utilizar a la gente a su favor.

Los niños del orfanato trataron de hacerles creer que Tom era cruel y malvado, pero nadie va a creer a los problemáticos niños que solo dicen mentiras por sobre el pequeño y dulce Tom Riddle.

La segunda guerra mundial estallo y Tom enfrentó por primera vez su gran miedo. No quería morir.

Los bombardeos comenzaron y nadie estaba a salvo, los chicos eran enviados a la guerra y nadie estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Las mujeres y los niños se quedaron e Inglaterra sufría con todos los que quedaron.

Tom tenía 13 años cuando la guerra estalló.

Aun no tenía la edad suficiente como para ser enlistado, pero si la guerra seguía tres años más, iban a enlistarlo en contra de su voluntad. Tenía que hacerse importante y necesario para que no lo envíen a morir en la guerra.

Tenía que obtener más poder.

Cuando llego el momento en el que Tom cumplió los 16 años, había llegado a ser importante. Con los maestros arrastrados en la guerra, Tom se hizo cargo como el angelical estudiante que siempre había sido. No pudieron llevarlo, pero vio con satisfacción como los otros niños del orfanato eran llevados.

Algunos nunca volvieron.

La guerra perduró tres años más. Tom se había graduado con honores y con una enorme beca para estudiar en las mejores universidades del país que trataba de terminar la guerra. Inminentemente terminó en la universidad más prestigiosa, estudiando codo con codo con la crema y nata de Inglaterra y de algunas familias ricas extranjeras que tomaron asilo en Inglaterra.

Los niños ricos, todos ellos mimados que no conocían la carencia y el miedo, que nunca vieron nada más que las confortables aulas de las escuelas privadas, pensaron que el niño listo que llego por una beca iba a ser una presa fácil.

Ilusos.

Tom se encargó de tenerlos a todos en sus garras. Había funcionado en la primaria y en la secundaria, había funcionado en medio de la guerra. No tardaron en caer bajo su trampa. Simples mentes manipulables.

Estudiar política, trabar una red de "amistad" con los hijos de las familias más influénciales del país que estudiaban en otras carreras, encandilar a sus maestros con sus altas calificaciones y su apacible comportamiento, era algo sencillo para Tom.

Quedarse en las casas de los niños ricos mientras les cobrara sus tutorías, le ayudaba bastante a acercarse a sus metas finales. Los padres amaban al muchacho humilde y honesto que podía hacerlo todo. Tenía el dinero para tener su propio hogar antes de graduarse. Claro que eso fue un regalo del hijo del ministro de finanzas por ayudarle a graduarse. El ministro ya no necesitaba esa casa y los problemas monetarios del país iba a ahorcarlo…o a llevarlo a la horca.

Con tantas familias influénciales bajo su mando, Tom pudo postularse a un alto cargo en el ministerio. En cuestión de uno o dos años, había llegado a ser el asistente del primer ministro Attlee. Con tan solo 24 años.

Llegaría el año 1951 en el que el favorito a ser elegido era el tan famoso y conocido Winston Churchill, quien finalmente decidió retirarse en ese año con la satisfacción de que su sucesor, Tom Riddle, amigo de su nieto y un joven miembro del partido conservador, tomaba su lugar y se colocaba como el Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte a la edad de los 25 años.

Tom Riddle, en ese momento, comenzó finalmente sus investigaciones, no era muy difícil hallar a su padre y a sus abuelos. Sus abuelos estaban muertos desde hace un par de años y su padre estaba solo y sin absolutamente nada más que su nombre, su dinero y su mansión.

Una pequeña visita cambió todo y el hombre murió de causas naturales después de firmar a Tom como su heredero y obtener la mansión Riddle de Little Hangleton un par de años después.

—-

Como primer ministro, Tom Riddle sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico y del papel de Grindelwald en la segunda guerra mundial. Tener un gobierno totalmente diferente al suyo dentro de su país, era algo que no podía dejar que pase. Era intolerable que alguien se opusiera a su gobierno de tal modo.

Finalmente, con mucho estudio del mundo mágico y de la forma de gobierno inglés, logró obtener más poder sobre los magos que los mismos magos, después de todo, incluso un "muggle" como él, tiene la sangre de uno de los fundadores de su preciosa escuela y el poder suficiente como para que el primer ministro mágico decida aceptar sus maravillosos consejos.

No necesita ser un mago para lograr obtener el poder sobre toda la Inglaterra mágica. Solo necesitaba hablar con los goblins, una prueba de sangre y sus maravillosas palabras detrás de una angelical sonrisa que ha funcionado con todos los que se han puesto en su camino.

—-

La paz que Tom trajo con su gobierno se mantuvo por varios años, con la muerte del rey Jorge VI y el ascenso de la reina Isabel, había sido reelegido por sus buenas decisiones y por la amistad que había trabado con la reina.

Finalmente, el ministro del Interior, invitó a Tom a una fiesta privada para celebrar el ascenso de su hijo como el jefe de Scotland Yard.

Para mantener las apariencias, Tom había ido esperando lo peor. Una fiesta aburrida con un niño rico con la cabeza en las nubes creyendo que es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al país. Mujeres completamente vacías tirándose a sus pies deseando ser la primera dama. Simplemente horrible.

Al ver al homenajeado, Tom Riddle supo que todas sus expectativas habían sido infundadas. Frente a Tom, estaba el ser más bello que haya visto antes. Cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

—Ministro Riddle, le quiero presentar a mi hijo, Harry Potter—

Escuchó vagamente hablar al ministro del Interior fijándose en el chico en cuestión.

—Un placer—

Dijo Tom con la voz más suave que podía ofrecer. La gran sonrisa que obtuvo, fue lo suficiente como para que decidiera que quería a este chico.

Saber dónde estaba, con quien estaba y eliminar a la competencia, no era nada para el primer ministro Riddle. Conversar cuando se encontraban "De casualidad" en algún restaurante, era algo divertido. Invitarlo a Downey Street, fue fascinante.

Tom Riddle estaba determinado en tener a ese chico, y nada ni nadie iba a ponerse en su camino.

En el cumpleaños de la reina, Tom Riddle presentó a su primer caballero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Bien, me regalaron un dibujo para esta idea y tenía que escribirla.

Gracias por leer


End file.
